


The Dangers of Daytime TV

by Snowfilly1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humour, Sherlock shouldn’t be allowed in a kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfilly1/pseuds/Snowfilly1
Summary: A drabble. Originally posted on ffnet in 2014.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 5





	The Dangers of Daytime TV

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble. Originally posted on ffnet in 2014.

'Have you ever made one of these before?' John asks, sternly.

'The website makes it look easy,' Sherlock responds. He's using a smartphone and stirring things at the same time, and his words are mangled by the knife he's holding in his teeth.

John moves the coat to safety. 'What if it explodes?'

'It's meant to. That's the whole point of it.'

'Mrs. Hudson won't like it.'

Sherlock grins; jumps back just in time as the mixture blobs. 'It looked alright on the telly.'

John, dodging, makes a mental note to ban Sherlock from watching 'Cooking with Heston' ever again.


End file.
